<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight by CreampuffStrawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899635">Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffStrawberry/pseuds/CreampuffStrawberry'>CreampuffStrawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffStrawberry/pseuds/CreampuffStrawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a voice convinces you to kill off your family you are taken to a new world where you meet others who seem to be like you.<br/>But you've been given a big quest on your arrival you must complete all while balancing a new found relationship with a shy man and the drama of your house mates. </p><p>Gender Neutral reader terms (you are referred to as they so you can be whatever gender you want), first person, OCs, magic, and romance ;). </p><p>Hoodie x Reader. Hoody x Reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian (Marble Hornets)/Reader, Brian (Marble Hornets)/You, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Nina Hopkins | Nina the Killer, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Break Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637744">Six and Seven</a> by CreampuffStrawberry.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slammed my book bag down onto the ground of my bedroom and let out a sigh. My arm and face twitched with a fury I had come accustomed to. Everything in my life sucked. My family, my school, my social status, my love life, my grades, my interests, all of it. They were absolute trash.<br/>
I slid down my bedroom door and covered the back of my head and neck with my hands and stared at the knitting of my jeans. Tears bled into my eyes as my world became blurry. What else could I do?<br/>
The sound of a bell ran in my ears and I moved my hands to cover my ears. But it didn’t help any. It never did. It was always around at my most vulnerable. It pisses me off at first but then I get used. Where was it coming from? Who knows. I’ve started to believe it’s just a hallucination from my frustration as I’m the only one who hears it.<br/>
It’s almost calming at times. Especially at night. It’s just a jingling bell like you find on a cat collar. It happens at my highest of emotion and I can sense someone looking at me when it happens. I have yet to see anyone though. If I have a stalker they’re not very good at it. But it would add to my list of trash. I have a stalker who sucks at being one.<br/>
I groaned and slipped over to my bed and threw myself on it. My fingers curled around my pillow as I squished my face into it. I knew I was just going to get a headache and my eyes would get dry, but I knew I needed it.<br/>
--<br/>
I awoke to darkness and I looked around my room. My stomach pained as a gurgling sound came from it. My hand found my phone on the edge of the bed. I turned it on and recoiled at the brightness, squinting my eyes as I checked the time.<br/>
4:06 pm. Cool.<br/>
I turned down the brightness of my screen and slid off my bed. I rubbed at the dryness of my eyes cursing myself for crying.<br/>
I slipped out of my room and into the hall where I stood for a moment listening to the loudness of the AC whirl on. I padded down the hall as the thin wooden boards creaked under the pressure of my body.<br/>
I sighed as I slipped into the kitchen and to the fridge. I heard a faint bell jingling and bounced my head back and forth knowingly. The fridge blinded me when I opened it, making me blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to it, but it just made my head hurt more.<br/>
I pulled out a few ingredients of seemingly random choice ready to make my favorite “depression snack” as one would call it.<br/>
The jingling continued to happen as I worked on my meal in silence just wanting to stuff my face with it and pass out again before I had to put up with all the bullshit to come tomorrow.<br/>
I took a bite of it and looked around my house, listening to the jingling sound. What was that anyways? If I ever told anyone about it they would probably throw me in the hospital, but it made me curious.<br/>
A giggling sound rang around me and I choked on my food. I touched my chest and coughed a few times before it cleared. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked around.<br/>
Another giggling sound came, I whipped around looking for the source. It sounded like a woman’s voice but child-like.<br/>
“Mice!” The voice called. I backed up to the counter, touching the knobs of the drawers frantically. A cold chill ran through me. My hand pulled a drawer open and pulled out a large kitchen knife. I may not like my life, but I still had a will to live.<br/>
The giggle came again but it sounded like it was behind me. I whirled around holding the knife up in a terrible manner, for it would have no skill in killing anyone.<br/>
“Oh don’t be scared of me! I’m your friend!” The voice echoed in a delayed manner as I felt the room chill. “It’s no me you should be after. But your family.”<br/>
My mind wandered to the idea of harming them. Of killing them. I shook my head. I couldn’t do that. I’d get caught. I’m not strong enough to do that.<br/>
“Come along!” The voice spoke in a sing-songy style. “Your brother is the first target.” It came from the hall.<br/>
My brother. He was older than me and the favorite child. He did everything, achieved everything, thrusting me into the shadow. He always put me down because I was the loser of the family, I brought nothing to the table, not even good grades. I didn’t have any activities in my life. I just compared myself to others and dreamed of having the lifestyles and aesthetics of others. All my teachers and classmates compared us.	“It’s not fair is it Mice? I know how you feel.” The voice whispered to my right ear, but didn’t flinch. “Why not take it all from him?” It laughed a jingling bell following.<br/>
I felt rage build up in my body. She was right. It wasn’t fair. I made my way towards his room and pushed the door open. He was sound asleep on his bed. I shuffled my way in.<br/>
“Yes, yes! Do it.”<br/>
I came over to him and stared at his neck, I moved close and hovered the knife over the side of it. I glared at him, then dug it deep into the side, then pulled it across making sure to cut as deep as I could. His eyes flew open and met mine, staring in shock at me as he started gasping and coughing. I smiled and stabbed his left eye with the point, twisting it. He writhed on the bed and I pressed my hand on his face and pulled it free. I aimed for the other eye as he covered his left and turned.<br/>
I missed, stabbing the mattress instead. I growled and launched myself on the bed. He grabbed my wrist, stopping me as he moved his hand to now cover his neck. I pushed against him finding a weak point in his elbow and slammed the knife into his other eye. He tried to gasp and scream but could not.<br/>
Knowing he didn’t have much time to live I smiled and slipped off the bed and into the hall.<br/>
“Great work Mice. I’m impressed.”<br/>
I ignored her and made my way into my parents room. They were still asleep. My arm quivered in an adrenaline rush I knew would not last.<br/>
“Hurry before it’s too late.”<br/>
I rushed over to the bed and to my father, choosing to also go for his neck. He didn’t wake up though which surprised me. The bed stirred and I looked over to see my mother. She shrieked in horror which awoke my father. He panicked when he realized his neck and I launched at my mother. She flailed her arms at me trying to block me, causing cuts to litter her hands and arm. I managed to slip though and get her in the eye, deep.<br/>
My father grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I thrashed around and got free and lept from the bed. I turned to him. He rushed at me and threw himself at me. We fell to the ground. My arms flew up and pushed at his shoulders. I pulled my legs up and pushed at his hips with my feet. When I got a good balance I pulled my legs up, kicked him in the chest, then with my heel shoved his chin up. He grunted when his teeth clacked together and I kicked his chest again making him fall back.<br/>
My mother wailed and screamed, babbling into her cell phone. I looked over at her and quickly grabbed my knife and jumped up at her. She screamed and I went for her throat of course, cutting her off.<br/>
I looked at her phone which she dropped then pressed the end call button. I knew it wouldn’t do much, but they’d have to go through the effort of tracing it first. If they even cared.<br/>
“Great work Mice.”<br/>
I turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway. Her fashion sense was bizarre but intriguing. She was dressed in a lolita style dress with long pigtails which reached the end of her skirt one half of her hair pink and the other blonde. Her skin was a gray color it seemed and I could only see one of her eyes for the other was covered by an eye patch.<br/>
She held out her right hand to me and smiled.<br/>
“Come along friend.” She flicked a bell on her choker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home is Where the Heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We ran together for what felt like forever through these trees. She was leading the way with her erratic bell ringing like wild making it one of the only sounds I could hear besides the crunching leaves, sticks, and bugs. </p><p>My throat was starting to burn as I tried to keep up, starting to loose the air in my lungs,</p><p>“Don’t worry we’re almost there.” She spoke in a leveled voice not at all affected by fatigue or lack of breath.</p><p>The trees before us looked wavy and strange like in a heat wave, but it was chilly out. As we got closer to it I felt an energy come from it that felt like it was pushing me back. I closed my eyes as we got close. I could feel a pulsing through my body we went through. My body shook as I stumbled forwards. Then I heard just silence.</p><p>I opened my eyes and looked around. The woman was looking at me.</p><p>She giggled. “Don’t worry it always feels weird the first time.” She smiled at me for a moment. “OH!” She laughed, patting her skirt. “Yes. I need to introduce myself.” She placed a fist to her mouth and cleared her throat. </p><p>“Hello! My name is Micellani Charme.” She placed her hand on her chest. “But you can just call me Mice” She winked. “And this is Slender Manor.” She stepped aside, her arms gesturing to the building behind her. </p><p>My eyes grew as I looked at the massive building behind her. It had a tudor architecture style with black bricks and tall windows which just looked dark inside. A long staircase stood before it meeting our feet.</p><p>“I know impressive, isn't it?” Mice smiled and I looked at her once more. I now notice she lacked human ears but instead had large rodent ears in place which rested on her shoulders. The tip of a mouse tail peeked from the fringe of her skirt.</p><p>“Now come on, we’ve gotta meet with someone.” She started up the steps her thick soled Mary Janes clacking against the old worn bricks. I watched her back for a moment before following behind. I was still covered in blood and sweat. Was I really presentable to meet with anybody? </p><p>We reached the doors and she looked back at me before she pulled on one of the massive door handles and opened it wide. The inside was huge. It had a warm red hue to it; the walls were a dusty red with long red drapes that were perfectly cared for and placed.</p><p>On my right was a fireplace with a few ancient arm chairs and a coffee table around it. A large circular area rug was under all the furniture and looked very fuzzy. There was a fire inside which popped and crackled, but no one was there to enjoy it. </p><p>The room ended with a split staircase where two staircases curled to meet together in the middle and spiraled up to the second floor. Thick rails surrounded the stairs on the second floor hall which lead off into two directions behind the walls. Beside the stairs on the first floor were two doorways which leaded into dark halls.  There were also two halls on each side at the end of the room beside the stairs.</p><p>Mice lead the way heading straight to the stairs. “This is your new home now.” She smiled looking back at me. “We just need to get you a room.”</p><p>“Home?” I finally spoke, looking at the carved detail in the stair railing. It was straight lines and curls which looked hand carved by someone here. </p><p>“Yes! I live here two. There are a lot of others who live here as well, but I’m not too sure where they are. Probably off killing or hanging out in their room.”</p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p>“Oh! It’s a manor. The owner, Slenderman, rents out rooms to all kinds of creatures.”</p><p>“Slenderman?” I whispered.</p><p>“Yeah huh! That’s who we’re meeting with now.” She made it to the last step and turned down the right hall. The walls had a gray and red pinstripe wallpaper with mahogany panels halfway up. It was lit with candles which were encased in small metal and glass boxes but they were placed perfectly apart and lit the whole wall. Large heavy wooden doors lined the sides with more on the left side. They all had a sign next to them with names written on some others where blank. Some doors had decorations on them, some cuts and stains, some just blank.</p><p>At the end of the hall was a tall door that almost reached the ceiling which was almost hard to see. This place was huge and suffocating. Everything looked heavy and old, the height of this place was rather obscene. Never had a building I’d been in had a ceiling this high.</p><p>Mice looked back at me and smiled. She grabbed their look shaped knob close to her and opened a smaller door cut into the wood. There were actually several sized doors, even a doggy door. The door squealed on it’s hinges as we came in.</p><p>It was a circular room with the same walls as the hall. There were several paintings on each wall with strange paintings of creatures covered in blood. The center of the room had a tall table in the center where a tall, thin faceless man sat. White skin with no hair and a well pressed suit. This must be Slenderman.</p><p>“Hello! I found a new friend!” Mice yelled. Two men I had not noticed turned to look at us. The taller one glared at us while the short one looked surprised.</p><p>Mice stopped walking and covered her mouth. “Oh sorry am I interrupting something?”</p><p>“Yes.” The taller man rolled his eyes as he crossed his arm.</p><p>Mice laughed and came over to the man and ruffled his hair. “Oh come on Masky, lighten up. We’ve got a new friend.”</p><p>Mice looked up at Slenderman and I did too. “Hey Slendy.” Mice sang as she pulled herself up the edge of the desk and sat on it. “Check it.” She pointed to me.</p><p>Slenderman placed his head into his boney hand and a deep sigh could be heard. “Micellani, I understand you have a new resident but it would be nice if you didn’t interpret my meetings.” His voice was deep and bellowing. I sounded like it was all around us, which possibly meant he had some type of power to speak with no mouth.</p><p>“Oh, sorry..” Mice pouted. She kicked her feet and adjusted herself on the desk. “I was just too excited.”</p><p>Slenderman turned to the men again. “Masky, Hoodie, I’m sure you can handle this trip.” </p><p>Masky nodded his head firmly. “Of course sir.” Hoodie nodded his head softly, and pulled at the hood of his jacket. </p><p>“Then you are dismissed.” Slender sat perfectly still as the two men turned to walk out. Masky completely ignored me while Hoodie waved at me with a smile but spoke no words as he passed. I waved back at him and the door slammed behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the chaos child.” Slenderman addressed me. “Welcome to your new home. May I ask for your name?”</p><p>I fidgeted with my arm and glanced at Mice. “It’s Y/N.”</p><p>“Y/N, welcome. I’m sure you’re a little confused so I’ll try my best to explain everything.” He turned his head to Mice and she looked back at him. “Mice, could you get me the papers.”</p><p>“Yeah huh!” Mice nodded her head enegeticly as she flung herself off the desk and rushed past me out of the room. </p><p>“I’m not sure what Mice has told you already, but this is Slender Manor, the home of many Creepypasta creatures. A Creepypasta is anyone who is believed to be a dangerous legendary being. Many of them have powers, some don’t, some gain them later on. We are also well hidden from the other world. This place is in a separate realm of reality which only we can pass into. Some people can see parts of this building, but you can not enter it unless you are a Creepypasta.”</p><p>I looked around at the walls. Looks like I was one of them. “What makes me one?”</p><p>“While you did kill your family, you have a connection to this world. Most become one, some are born as one. You were born as one, you just never knew.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I can sense it. Mice has recruited you because I believe you are one we have been searching for a long time.”</p><p>“Searching for me?”</p><p>“Yes. You may be a Creepypasta, but you are also so much more. I believe you may be the one to help finally defeat our enemy.”</p><p>“Enemy?” </p><p>“Zalgo. I am a creature of darkness and destruction. There are some out there who work for him. We’ve been enemies for a long as time itself.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He’s a threat to our existence including mortals. If he recruits enough followers he may become powerful enough to end it all.”</p><p>I looked down. Was I really that special. A being so powerful he could end everything and me, a little young adult who just killed her family, was somehow one of the ones who can stop him?</p><p>“As I said I know it’s confusing. But worry not. We will not have to deal with him soon, he’s not yet there. I’d like you to take the time to get to know others who live here. Seven of these residents are also ones who can help in this challenge.”</p><p>“I got ‘em!” Mice yelled as she burst through the door holding them up in the air. She came to stand beside me and waited.</p><p>A long black tendrils rose from behind Slenderman and came down to take the papers before they placed them down on the desk.</p><p>He took a fountain pen from his desk and started to write down something. “Sorry what is your last name child.”</p><p>I hesitated, “L/N”.</p><p>He nodded his head and continued to write down information. He asked a few more personal questions about me before he stopped writing.</p><p>“Alright. Paper work is done. Please sign the bottom of the page.” He held out the pen. </p><p>I stood there and looked around looking for something to stand on for the desk was far too tall for me, but the ground suddenly rose below me. I gasped and stumbled a bit in shock before it stopped so that the top of the desk was at my hips.</p><p>“Sorry. I know I’m much taller. The ground rises and lowers for other residents though as you’re all different sizes.”</p><p>I nodded and took the pen. I looked over the pages quickly noticing it was basically a lease. The promise was that I would go on missions at Slenderman’s request to do something or get something to bring back. So no money. I looked at my name written in a script which was quite beautiful. Next to the box for my name was a blank one. The prompt said “Creepypasta Name”.</p><p>I looked up to him. “What is this?” I pointed at the box.</p><p>“Oh, do you have a name you’d like to put there?”</p><p>“That’s the name you give yourself,” Mice cut in. “Mine is Bloody Mouse.” She touched her chest with pride.</p><p>I stared at the page unsure. “Um.. No not yet.”</p><p>“I thought so. I believed you may not which is why I didn’t ask. You can come in at any time to tell me.”</p><p>I nodded and looked over the pages once more before I came to the last one. I scribbled my signature on the line and stared at the page. </p><p>“Welcome to your new home.” Slender took the papers and pen then pulled out a key on a tag. Gently he placed a key in my hand.</p><p>“This is your room key. Your room number is 201 which is in the other hall across from here.”</p><p>Mice gasped loudly and bounced. “Oh wow you get the room next to mine!” She squealed, her pigtails bouncing with her.</p><p>“Thank you.” I spoke. </p><p>“You are welcome my child.”</p><p>“Come on Y/N! Let’s go check out your room!” </p><p>I nodded my head and bid goodbye to Slenderman as Mice dragged me out of the room. Mice ran me down the hallway across the house as I stumbled behind to keep up. When she stopped suddenly I bashed into her back but she didn’t move.</p><p>“Welcome to your new room!” Mice shouted. Two doors in the hall opened, one behind us and one a few doors down. </p><p>“Can you shut the fuck up?” A woman shouted as she peaked her head around her door. Her skin was pale and she had messy brown hair falling all over the place. The most noticeable thing about her was that her left eye was just a clock.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on?” A man behind us asked. I turned to look at him, he also had mess brown hair and his left cheek had a nasty messy gouge in it and a scruffy stubble along his jaw.</p><p>“Hi Clocky!” She waved at the girl down the hall who rolled her eye. “Hey Toby.” Mice rushed over and hugged him, he hugged her back with one arm. Clocky pouted her lips and glared before slamming her door. I held up my key and looked at it.</p><p>“We have a new friend!” Mice squealed, holding out an arm towards me. “Their name is Y/N! I just recruited her.” Mice smiled, letting go of Toby.</p><p>“Oh wow! Hello welcome!” He stepped towards me. “I’m known as Ticci Toby, but I’m often called just Toby.”</p><p>“Hello.” I nodded, “I don’t have a little name yet so just call me Y/N.”</p><p>“Well it’s cool to have someone new around here.”</p><p>“They’re gonna help us defeat Zalgo!” Mice hopped over to me, shaking her hands.</p><p>“Oh wow! Really?” He looked at me tilting his head. His shoulder jerked. He laughed. “Well I think it’ll be fun to mess with you later.”</p><p>Mice elbowed Toby in the side and smirked. “Shush, don’t say anything like that.”</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. “Well, I’ll be in my room.” He grinned at me with a rather devious smile before he went into his room.</p><p>“That’s my boyfriend.” Mice giggled, pointing at him with her thumb over her shoulder. “Anyway, let’s go!” She leaped over to my door.</p><p>I held up the key and stuck it into the keyhole and turned it till I heard a click. I turned the key back and looked at Mice before I pushed the door open. </p><p>The door squealed as it opened and I stepped in looking around. It was rather dark. I touched the wall wondering if there was a switch, my fingers bumped into something and I stepped in more and turned to look. My fingers grabbed the switch and the light in the middle of the ceiling lit up. Across from me was a window with no blinds or curtains but it was pitch black outside. </p><p>The ceiling was much lower down then the rest of the place. The room was a simple square shape. In the top right corner from the door was a closet that pushed into the room. Next to the closet was a desk with a simple four legged chair. Across the room in the top left corner was a twin sized bed with red sheets and a thin comforter. Next to the bed was a night stand with the same wood and style as the desk, with a little lamp on it. The room has a shaggy area rug that covers most of the floor.</p><p>I walked in and looked around. There was nothing on the walls which were the same as in the hall. </p><p>“Cozy ain’t it? I know it’s not a lot, but it’s just the basics. Over time you’ll make this truly your home.”</p><p>I thought of my bedroom in my old home. All my stuff was still there. While I knew it was dangour to go back, I had a few things I’d like to take.</p><p>“Hmm, do you think that we could go back to my old home to gather some things from there to take?”</p><p>“Huh?  Oh. Possibly,” she shrugged. We can’t go back right now though, the place is probably swarming with cops from that phone call.” She shrugged with an annoyed look on her face. “I’ll take you back later, I’ll let you know.” She walked over to the closet and opened the doors. “For now, I think you need to get the blood off of you and freshen up.</p><p>I came over and looked into the closest there was a door across from me. Along the side were two poles with wooden platforms below them on the ground. The platforms had drawers in them with little holes you stick your fingers in and pull. There were no clothes in the closet however, and I wasn’t sure if I should be surprised or not. </p><p>“Past this door is your personal bathroom, there’s some basic hotel style accommodations in there for now, but we’ll get you some better ones later.” She gestured with her hands as she spoke. “Your closet is empty, but I’m gonna grab you some clothes. Don’t worry about the size I already know.” She laughed. “It’s not creepy, I sew clothes and can tell you measurements by sight.” She waved her right hand.</p><p>She clapped her hands together and smiled. “Right! I’ll go get you clothes now, and you can make yourself comfortable.” Mice waved her hand and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>I have a huge responsibility now, but at least someone believes I can do something that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a while ahh, but I'm a super busy person sadly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mice had popped in and dropped off the clothes at some point during my shower, so I just slipped them on. They were just a simple pair of black pants, a plain t-shirt, and a light yellow hoodie. It even came with underwear which was a pleasant but awkward surprise. I sighed staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. It was actually kinda cool that I had a bathroom like this. Before I had to share a bathroom with my brother, which was a mess. The fact that it connected straight to my closet was pretty neat too since it meant I didn’t have to run across the house in a towel or get dressed in a foggy bathroom still half wet.<br/>	I left the closet and came to the bedroom door. I had no real idea what plans I had. I had nothing in my room to do besides stare at the ceiling or sleep. Maybe look at my phone if I can get it. Though it might be in police custody. I bit my cheek and left. I locked the door behind me and slipped the key and tag into my pants pocket.<br/>	No one was in the hallways still so I looked around. The door of the room next to mine was open, so I walked over to see who it was. I peaked in and realized it was Mice’s room. She was sitting at a table across from the door. Her room was very thoroughly decorated which made me wonder how long this gal has lived here. While she had the same style of walls as my room and the hall, the wall paper looked to be replaced with a polka dot pattern with a pale rainbow palette, while the panels were painted white. Her floor had a massive area rug that covered all of the wooden boards, it was a pale pink color.<br/>	Her ceiling had a bunch of paper butterflies hanging down on strings. Her light was a completely different one which was a chandelier with rainbow colored shapes over the lights. All of her walls were covered in drawing, writings, and crafts I had to assume was mostly made by her. Her furniture was made of birch wood as the base. Her desk had several shelves of containers full of craft supplies and items.<br/>	“Hello?” I called to her.<br/>	“Ah!” Mice jumped, and turned her head around. Her mouse ears raised up in delight to see me. “Oh hey Y/N. I wasn’t sure when you were going to be done.” She turned her chair around and was holding up a knife. “Check it.” She got off the chair and came over to me holding the knife up. It was carved in the handle and the blade. It had a very elaborate pattern of swirls and shapes which reminded me of the stair rail. The blade was only carved along the top of the knife. “Remember how I brought the knife with us? I thought it would look cool if I did this.”<br/>	I took the knife in my hands. It was quite impressive to carve something like this in such a short time. Though I wasn’t even sure how long I was in the shower. I didn’t even know what time it was now. “Oh thank you.”<br/>	Mice squealed and clapped her hands. “Glad you like it! I had fun doing another carving. Oh! I also sharpened the blade for you to, so be careful! It was really dull.”<br/>	I looked at the edge of the blade and was impressed at the thinness of the blade now. <br/>	“Should probably get you a cover, hold on.” She rushed over to her desk then came back to me holding a leather cover for it, which had a piece of nylon hanging off it.. “It’s pretty lame but it’s something. I’ll make you a better one later. It’s the same type I gave Jeffrey.” She giggled. “Oh not that you know who that is. We should probably go meet some others.”<br/>	I slipped the cover over my knife and closed the clasp. Mice pointed at my thigh and then her own where she drew a half circle shape around her thigh. I realized she was telling me I could strap it to my leg. I did so on the side of my dominant hand pulling it as tight as I could, curling the remainder of the strap behind the knife.<br/>	Mice stepped out of her room and locked the door behind her with her key which she slipped into a little purse she had which crossed her body. “Right so,” She clapped her hands. “Let’s go.” She pointed towards the stairs and walked off. I turned to follow. <br/>	“Ooo, hey Worm’s here!” Mice cheered when she reached the stairs. She threw her butt onto the rail and glided down it before flinging herself down. I looked at it and chose to copy her to go down faster. It was a little scary and hard to balance but I made it to the bottom where I fell off the railing. I stumbled but caught myself and smiled.<br/>	Mice nodded and turned walking towards the little nook near the front door which I noticed when I came in.<br/>	“Hey Worm!” Mice shouted as she came to one of the chairs and leaned on the back of it. I came over but stood at the side of it. A tall pale woman was curled up on her side in the chair with her head resting on the arm of the chair. She had long black hair that was laying on her side and hanging down her back. She had a big puffy black cat tail laying on her legs like a blanket, but she still had human ears. In her hands was a thick book where she was in the middle of it.<br/>	“Hi.” Worm looked up at Mice then noticed me. She closed the book and propped herself up on her arm, her eyes were deep red. “Oh who are you?”<br/>	“I’m Y/N,” I waved. “I just got here earlier.”<br/>	“Oh, well hello.” Worm tilted her head and flicked her tail.<br/>	“They’re gonna help us out with Zalgo!” Mice bounced on her toes.<br/>	“Really?” Worm smiled. “I’m one of them actually. We’re supposed to be really strong together from what I heard.”<br/>	I twitched a little and touched my arm. “Yeah, it’s a little bit much right now.”<br/>	“Don’t worry.” Worm threw her legs and crossed them, putting her hands between her legs. “He isn’t on the move right now.”<br/>	“But we still need to prepare for him as he may come at any time.” Mice leaned over.<br/>	I bit my lip at that.<br/>	“Well. I’m a little busy right now.” Worm, flopped the book into her lap again. “But I’d like to hang out with you later.”<br/>	Mice nodded and grabbed my arm. “Okay! We’ll leave you be then, come on Y/N!”<br/>	I dragged along with her and waved at Worm and she waved back.<br/>	“Her real name is actually Jeff,” Mice leaned over. “But we call her Worm ‘cause she’s always got her nose in a book.” Mice pointed at her nose. “But also there’s another Jeff who lives here.”<br/>	We walked down the hallway nearby and two little girls ran past us giggling, they were holding a bunch of toys in their arms.<br/>	“Hey Sally! Hey Minzy!” Mice waved back at them, and the two stumbled to a stop.<br/>	“Who are you?” One of the girls came up and the other followed. They both looked very similar to each other but one had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes. <br/>	“Oh, I’m Y/N,” I waved.<br/>	“This is Minzy,” She pointed to the little girl with blue eyes who waved excitedly. “And this is Sally.” Mice pointed at the brown eyed girl who hid her face behind a teddy bear and waved softly.<br/>	“Oh! Hello Y/N,” Minzy waved again.<br/>	“Minzy is actually one of the ones who will help us.” Mice bounced. I raised a brow. But she was just a child? How could she possibly be able to do that.<br/>	“Uh huh! I am gonna kick that big meanie in the butt.” Minzy smirked. Sally pressed the bear close to her face again. “It’s okay Sally, I promise this time we’ll stop him.” Minzy reassured her friend. Sally smiled softly at that and they both ran off saying bye.<br/>	“This time?” I asked a tad stunned.<br/>	“Oh yeah, guess I never got to that.” Mice turned and we kept walking. “We’ve already tried to fight Zalgo but we didn’t win.”<br/>	“We didn’t?”<br/>	“Oh no.” Mice shook her head. “Sadly many of our old homes were lost, we had to find a new place to stay, so there are many less people than there used to be.”<br/>	“Oh…” I looked down. <br/>	“I was there when it happened, but it was a long time ago, so I can’t really remember it.” Mice kept walking ahead. “So don’t worry.”<br/>	We came towards a room and I could hear a piano being played from inside. I started towards it curious about the person playing. It was very skilled from what I could hear, but it was not a song I knew; possibly made up by the player. Mice turned and pushed the door open and we went inside. I looked around the room. It was a den type of room but it also had two stories with a railing around the second floor which looked down onto the bottom floor. A stair was to the left and the second floor had two door ways that went into dark halls. Across the room from me to the right was the piano. Around the room were different seatings and tables with some flowers on stands in the corners. Some people were also in her talking or doing things.<br/>	The player was still going across the keys as we came in, her fingers moving fast. She had blonde hair and was wearing a long white coat with a black plush rabbit in her lap. Leaning on the piano was a tall man dressed in a black and white costume. <br/>	“That’s Katie.” Mice leaned towards me, whispering. “And that is Laughing Jack.” She pointed at the tall man.<br/>	The song ended with a hollow sound and Katie placed her hands down.<br/>	“Whoa! That time was amazing!” A girl’s voice shouted from the second floor. I looked up to see a girl with white hair bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Katie turned and nodded her head at her and made some movements with her hands.<br/>	“And there’s Kat.” Mice pointed at the girl. “She’s like the adoptive daughter to Slender.” Mice giggled.<br/>	Kat looked over at us and waved before rushing down the stairs.<br/>	“Hello! Who are you?” Kat asked, placing her hands into each other.<br/>	“Oh. I’m Y/N.” I smiled.<br/>	The two at the piano looked over at us. Katie waved with a small smile, and LJ stood up.<br/>	I watched the man step up to me and lean down to be in my face, I stepped back, avoiding his pointed nose.<br/>	“Hello there, want a candy?” He held up a small hard candy which was wrapped up in a black and white wrapper. He suddenly got pulled back and he laughed. A large black hand was wrapped around his waist and slammed him to the ground. Kate rushed over to him and leaned over to look at him. The hand disappeared into the ground. Kate placed her hands on her hips and turned to look at Kat. Waved back at her laughing. <br/>	“Sorry!” Kat shrugged which made Kate roll her eyes. Kate gave her hand to LJ and he leaped up. Kate and LJ walked off together and Kat turned to me with a smile.<br/>	“What?” I stared confused at the woman before me.<br/>	“Oh, yeah. Sorry. LJ’s candy is poison.” Kat waved her hand. <br/>	“You’re Slender’s daughter?” <br/>	“Oh yes! Kinda,” Kat laughed. “He took me in as his daughter. I kinda run things around her that he doesn’t do, like keeping track of the needs of the residence, answering questions, or in my free time studying the magic books in the library.” She spun around. “Or dressing up.” She smiled wide, showing off her teeth which were all rather sharp.<br/>	“Oh.”<br/>	“I believe you are the new recruit, no?” Kat winked at Mice.<br/>	“Yeah they are!” Mice grabbed me around the neck and pushed and swayed with me. “And they are gonna help kick their butts!!”<br/>	Kat nodded. “Well, Y/N, if you ever need me.” She walked past us and into the room behind us. <br/>	“Well, come on!” Mice grabbed my arm and pulled me along and up the stairs. We turned down the right hall.<br/>	Someone ran from one room to the other infront of us in a blur. Another person dressed in a white hoodie rushed out of one of the rooms and looked around before booking it into one of the rooms. Mice seemed excited and ran towards the room the first person ran into, dragging me along.<br/>	“Hey Nina.” Mice whisper yelled as we came inside.<br/>	“Shh.” The girl slightly shushed, peeking out from behind a bed. <br/>	Mice came towards her and threw herself down besides her. I crouched down on my knees near them not sure what was happening.<br/>	“You’re gonna blow my cover.” Nina whispered, holding a knife up.<br/>	“Damn it.” A male voice yelled from the hall. Nina giggled, covering her mouth to stifle the laugh.<br/>	Running through the hall could be heard.<br/>	Mice bounced a little and grinned.<br/>	“What is going on?” I whispered.<br/>	“Nina and Jeff are playing a hide and seek game.”<br/>	“Hunt and Kill.” Nina corrected. “But not actually kill.”<br/>	“I think I know where you are!” Jeff called from the hall, his voice rather clear.<br/>	I shrunk down to hide more.<br/>	Nina shifted in her spot so that it was easier to spring up.<br/>	“Are you in here?” Jeff’s voice taunted from the doorway. Nina quickly leaped up on the bed and flung herself up into the air. Me and Mice whipped our heads up to see, and from the corner of my eye I could see Mice smiling. Nina whipped her knife and threw it across the room towards Jeff. Jeff reacted too late and threw his knife back at her, but barely towards her. Nina threw her arms out and flopped on the bed as her knife whipped past Jeff’s head, stabbing into the wall behind. Jeff’s knife hid the other wall and tumbled to the ground.<br/>	“Yeah, That was awesome!” Mice sprung up and jumped a few times, her pigtails flapping.<br/>	Nina laid on the bed laughing. I turned, going onto my knees and looked over at Jeff who looked stunned. He shook his head and pulled on a smug smirk. Nina sat up on the bed and pulled her legs in.<br/>	“Not too shabby.” Jeff stepped forwards. <br/>	“Not too shabby!” Nina mocked, grabbing a pillow off the bed. She flung it at him and pelted him in the head making his hair fly. “I was spot on!” She cackled. <br/>	“Oh you little.” Jeff growled in a playful manner and rushed at the bed. Nina gasped and went to get off but was grabbed by Jeff. I stood up and watched as Jeff tickled Nina.<br/>	“So-stop!” Nina laughed, holding her stomach while she pushed Jeff’s face back with her other hand. <br/>	Jeff stopped and sat back on the bed and Nina sat up. He looked behind at us. <br/>	“Who are you?” Jeff looked rather puzzled as he looked at me.<br/>	“Um… I’m Y/N?”<br/>	“Are you sure about that?” He smirked.<br/>	“Yeah?” I tilted my head to the side and Nina shook her head.<br/>	“Hey Y/N, I’m Nina! And this is my boyfriend Jeff.” She gestured towards him.<br/>	“I’m Jeff and this is my girlfriend Nina.” He pointed a finger at his face. Nina shook her head at him.<br/>	“And Y/N is the new recruit.” Mice stood proudly beside and I shrunk back.<br/>“Oh wow you’re gonna have to fight him huh.” Nina shifted on the bed so her legs were together. “I was a part of the original team.”<br/>“With me.” Jeff pointed at himself and wrapped an arm around her.<br/>“Yes, with him.” She laughed. “But I was a lot less skilled back then. Kinda makes me wanna have a second chance.”<br/>“She’s really improved.” He mused, leaning towards her.<br/>“Yeah, it’s not like it’s that great anyways.” Mice shrugged. “I mean fighting a massive demon man and his little minions.” She stuck her tongue out. “Weird.”<br/>I felt my heartbeat in my chest. It was a big mission and I’ve only killed a few people.<br/>“But. With Y/N here.” Mice grabbed me. “I know we can do it.”<br/>Nina smiled. “Well, I hope we get sometime to get to know each other a bit before then.”<br/>“Well, there's still a ton of people we still have to meet, so we better get going.”<br/>We bid goodbye and as we left I could hear the two taking.<br/>	“Well time for another round.” Jeff declared.<br/>	“This is gonna be too easy.” <br/>	“Hey, I’m gonna be real sneaky this time.”<br/>	“Sure Jeff.”<br/>	We walked down the hall further making our way to another door.<br/>	Two men were standing in the hall learning towards each other. I realized I had seen them when I had first arrived; it was Masky and Hoody. The two turned towards us as we came closer. Masky stood straight and crossed his arms, while Hoody slouched inwards and turned his eyes away. Hoody was significantly taller than Masky which was interesting to me because of their outward demeanor. <br/>	“Hey you two!” Mice skipped forwards and reached up to touch Masky on the head, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She laughed and pushed her butt back and wobbled on her feet. “Fine. I won’t mess up your hair this time.” She took her wrist from his hand. “Don’t you have a job to do?”<br/>	“No. We all already finished it.” Masky rolled his eyes.<br/>	“Must have been a snack run because it had to be easy for you to already be done!” Mice laughed.<br/>	“Seriously?!” Maksy glared at her.<br/>	“Guys.” Hoody meekly but in.<br/>	“Come on, you two always take forever.” Mice crossed her arms playfully and stuck out her tongue at Masky.<br/>	“Hey!” Masky lunged at her but she zipped off making Masky run after her.<br/>	“You’re gonna have to be quicker than that to keep up!” Mice taunted him as her shoes smacked against the ground.<br/>	“Hello.” Hoody spoke softly to me.<br/>	I turned to look at him and smiled softly. “Hello. I guess we never formally met have we.”<br/>	“Oh no. I guess not. He pushed up his shoulders. “I’m Hoody. Or well my real name is Brian, but most call me Hoody.” <br/>	“Hello. I’m Y/N.” I held up my hand and he looked at it before hesitantly taking it.<br/>	“You have a lovely name.” <br/>	I laughed, blushing a little. “Thanks I guess.” I touched the back of my head. “Do you prefer Hoody or Brian?”<br/>	“Well.” He shifted. “I actually kind of like the way you say my name.” He put his hands together. “Wait that sounds weird, um…” He touched his neck.<br/>	I laughed to relieve some tension. “Alright. Brian. It’s nice to meet you.”<br/>	Suddenly a rock came flying and smacked him in the forehead.<br/>	“Oh shit sorry!” Masky yelled from down the hall. I turned to look behind me to see Mice running at us. I pushed Hoody aside and backed us towards the wall as Mice ran past and Masky stumbled after her.<br/>	I turned to Hoody who was holding his right hand against his forehead. <br/>	“Are you okay?” I asked in a worried tone.<br/>	“Huh? Oh. It’s bleeding…” He moved his hand from his head.<br/>	I stared at the small wound on his forehead and furrowed my eyebrows. “Oh my.” <br/>	“It’s fine, I’ll just patch it up.” <br/>	“Do you want my help? It’s kinda in a weird spot.”<br/>	“Oh it’s fine, I’ve gone hurt plenty of times, I’ve got some stuff.”<br/>	“Oh, okay.”<br/>	Mice yelled from down the hall in an excited tone before she did a quick cartwheel in front of us and landed on her feet with a deep sigh.<br/>	“Come on Y/N, let’s hurry before he finds me.” She grabbed my arm and started dragging me down the hall. I turned to look back at Hoody who was waving back to me while still holding his injury. I lifted my hand up and waved back at him with a small smile.<br/>	We came through a doorway which leads to a spiral staircase. Mice leaped on the railing and slid down. I looked back before I leaned then slid onto the railing the best I could and went down, it was slow and wobbly, but I was trying my best. I came to the bottom before I even fell.<br/>	Mice walked away so I followed her as I looked around. It looked like any other hall but was much shorter and there were no doors on each side, just one at the end of it, which was double doored and large.<br/>	Mice pushed open one of the doors which creaked as she pushed. The door leads to the outside. I slipped through as she held it open for me and she hopped out and dropped the door which slammed shut, proving that it was heavy.<br/>	I looked around the area. Below us a sand path sided by long grass. It was a huge clearing which was surrounded by the tall trees which reached up towards the sky. In the clearing of to the right was a court surrounded by a green metal fence. There was someone inside of there. Next to the court was a small building with two double doors on the side which faced the court. The rest of the clearing was empty and just grass. <br/>	It was still dark outside but also not. It was like there was a big overlay of darkness on the area but it was also light out, sort of like the evening sky when the sun is setting without the glow. It felt weird but also pleasant. Like I had a perfect vision of everything in pitch black.<br/>	“What is this?”<br/>	“It’s a training ground! Perfect place to practice moves, improve your attacks, and just let off some steam without having to worry about the mess!”<br/>	I looked at the person who was inside of the court. It was a woman with long brown hair in a braid which reached past her butt. She was floating in the air and was looking around the area. <br/>	“That’s Eve.” Mice took notice of where I was looking and started that way. The sand crunched under our shoes as we made our way over, which made me feel eyes on me. I looked around but saw nothing but the browns and greens of the plants. I shrugged it off and went on my way. <br/>	“Hey Eve!” Mice curled her fingers around the fence and pushed her face towards the metal. Eve looked over and smiled before she floated down to Mice and smiled.<br/>	“Hey! Who’s this?”<br/>	“I’m Y/N.” I smiled, getting a little tired of saying my name. “I’m the “new recruit”.”<br/>	“Huh? Wow, makes me a little nervous.” Eve touched her hand to her chest.<br/>	“It’s okay Eve. I think Y/N would be a valuable asset to the team, they’ve got a lot of strength.”<br/>	“I wonder what your unique offer will be.” Eve touched her mouth.<br/>	“Offer?” I tilted my head to the side.<br/>	“Oh!” Mice laughed. “Did I not explain that?”<br/>	I shook my head and made a face. <br/>	“Oh shoot.” Mice touched her chin. “Hold on.” She pulled out a whiteboard on wheels from who knows where and a marker and started scribbling out little doodles. I looked at Eve in confusion and she shrugged at me with a smile.<br/>	“Okay so.” Mice backed up and showed the board. “Here’s me in the middle.” She pointed to a doodle of her which looked kinda like a gingerbread version of her. “Here’s Eve. Emerald; you’ll meet her soon.” Mice leaned forwards for a moment. “Minzy. Kat. Katie. Worm. And you Y/N.” She winked. “I have a special ability to “fuse” with others and gain some of their abilities to use.” She held her right arm to her chest. “Eve.” She held out her hand to Eve who nodded, floated over the fence and landed on the ground. Eve took Mice’s hand. Both of their hands glowed a color; Eve’s was orange and Mice was pink, as did two gems on Mice’s necklace. Eve smiled and stepped back as Mice suddenly began to float in the air.<br/>	“Eve gives me the power to levitate.” She put her arms out. “And also grow these.” Two skeletal arms came out from the collar of her dress and leaned outwards towards me. “They are a little easier to use in different attire.”<br/>	I stared in amazement as Mice passed the marker two one of the skeleton hands and she lowered herself near the whiteboard and wrote down “Levitation” and “Bone Limbs” next to the doodle of Eve.<br/>	“I can’t use my powers until she gives them back though.” Eve explained, hoping in the air to show she can’t float anymore.<br/>	“Yup!” Mice clasped her hands together. “Now. With Kat she gives me the ability to sprout these disconnected arms from the ground and walls to grab people and snow magic.” She waved her arms around as the skeleton arm wrote.<br/>	“Minzy.” She floated over to the doodle. “She gives quick speed and the ability to scream, really, really, really loud.” She giggled as her skeleton arm wrote.<br/>	“Worm gives me a strong “allure” which is sorta like a charm spell and Hyper Intuition which lets me act quicker.” <br/>	“Katie.” She floated upside but her hair and skirt didn’t fall. “She makes me immune to poisons and toxins, as well as making me hyper aware of my surroundings so I know who’s trying to attack me.”<br/>	“Emerald makes me much stronger.” She flexed her arms. “Not that I’m not already pretty strong.” She giggled. “But really I can lift really heavy stuff. I also can just super high two.” She bobbed in the air kicking her feet out before she landed on the ground.<br/>	“And you.” Mice gestured towards me. “Well. I don’t know.” She shrugged.<br/>	“Well I guess you can try?” I held out my hand.<br/>	Mice thought for a moment. “Well do you even have any powers yet?”<br/>	I shook my head, no need to think I’m just a human.<br/>	“Hmm…” She turned to Eve and held up her hand which Eve high fived. Both of their hands glowed orange before it disappeared and the gems stopped glowing. Mice shivered as Eve floated in the air. “I can only use one person’s powers at a time, since it’s super draining to use more.” She held out my hand to me.<br/>	I looked at her hand before taking it cautiously. We stood there a moment before Mice jumped and ripped her hand from me with a stunned look on her face. “Ow!”<br/>	“What’s wrong?” I took my hand back. <br/>	“I just felt a really sharp shock!” Mice looked at her hand and shook it. “That’s never happened before?”<br/>	I lowered my shoulders. “Oh. I guess I don’t have any…?”<br/>	“Well no. I mean. You don’t yet but everyone else didn’t gain their abilities til later on. But when I held their hand it glowed their color? And, we linked?”<br/>	I frowned, my eyebrows worried.<br/>	“But hey.” Mice grabbed my shoulders. “Let’s not worry about it okay? You are most definitely supposed to be a part of the team.” She smiled comfortingly and I returned the smile but was still a little worried. “So let’s just finish meeting the others and I’ll look into it. Okay?”<br/>	“Alright.”<br/>	“Cool.” She patted my shoulders and turned. “Well Eve. See you later.” Mice saluted her with two fingers.<br/>	“Yup.” Eve waved.<br/>	Mice led the way and I followed behind giving Eve a wave. She looked at the whiteboard that Mice left and seemed confused by it. We walked further into the field til Mice suddenly stopped and I bumped into her. She snapped her fingers on her left hand and made a finger gun which she pointed towards a direction in the trees where she looked. <br/>	“Ah, Got you Emerald.” I looked over to where she was looking to see someone standing behind one of the trees. Laughter came from over there and someone came running out of the trees right towards us.<br/>	I stepped back, my hand instinctively reaching for my knife attached to my leg. <br/>	As they came closer I realized it was a woman dressed in green and brown, when she got close she lept in the air. I ducked down and covered my head with my free arm and pulled my knife out. The sound of her landing on the other side of us with a thud and I felt a sharp pain in my leg.<br/>	“Emerald.” Mice scolded.<br/>	Emerald laughed and hopped in place. “Oh what? I’m just having fun!”<br/>	I looked down at my leg to see my pants had torn and blood seeping out of a fresh wound. I quickly slapped my hand over it and cringed.<br/>	“What are you doing?” Mice asked, looking down at me. I looked back up and moved my hand. Mice gasped and stepped back. “How did that happen.”<br/>	“I accidentally cut myself.” I cringed, digging my nails in the surrounding skin and held my knife up.<br/>	Mice bitterly lip her eyebrows pressed together. She then stomped her foot and turned to Emerald crossing her arms with an unamused look.<br/>	“What? It’s not my fault they cut themself.”<br/>	“You were the one who jumped over us.” Mice raised a hand out.<br/>	“Well. Whatever. I was just trying to have fun.” Emerald shrugged before running off.<br/>	Mice sighed and dropped her arms. “She’s still a little cocky. I hope you two can warm up.” She turned to me and looked at my cut. “Oh wow that’s kinda bad.”<br/>	I frowned, moving my hand over a little.<br/>	“You know there’s only one more person you should meet, and luckily he can help you with that cut.”<br/>	She held out her arm and I took it, putting my knife back. <br/>	I hop walked back into the manor and followed her lead through the halls and into the floyer before we went to the other side. We walked past a few doors before we stopped at a black door. The plack on the wall read “Eyeless Jack”.<br/>	Mice knocked on the door and waited. The door opened not too long after and a man with messy brown hair in a t-shirt. His face was partially covered by a blue mask with one eye peeking out which was black. His skin was gray a lot like Mice’s skin, but less tan. <br/>	“Hello?”<br/>	“Hey EJ! I wanted you to meet the newest resident and last team member: Y/N!” She threw her arms out to display me. “Oh, also they got hurt.” He looked over me and looked at the cut.<br/>	“Wow. Got in a fight with Jeff or something?”<br/>	Mice snorted. “No. They just accidently cut themself with their knife.”<br/>	“Well come on in.” EJ stepped back and pulled his door open more and we went inside. His walls were a dark blue while the panels were black. There was a bed in the corner of the room. There were several bookshelves filled with medical information and science books probably brought back with him during outings. There was a metal table on one side and a wooden one on the other side. <br/>	“Here. Sit on the table.” He led me to the metal and I slipped onto it and dangled my feet, I pushed on the fabric of my pants trying to make it so the wound was not getting touched. Mice dragged over a rolling chair and plopped down on it, kicking her feet as she smiled. <br/>	“Last time I was here I broke my nail off.” She held up her right hand and wiggled her fingers with a grin. I noticed her nails were painted half pink half red, and she had a strange ring on her pointer finger which looked like a pizza.<br/>	“Alright. I’ll probably have to cut some of your pants away from the wound so that I can fix it. Otherwise you’ll have to take them off, which I wouldn’t suggest given that you could irritate the wound and get more threads stuck in it.”<br/>	I cringed and scooted. “Oh no it’s fine, you can cut it.”<br/>	“Don’t worry. I can patch the whole for you if you’d like! I can make it look cool or even back to normal.” Mice suggested, bouncing in her seat.<br/>	“Mice you need to back up.” EJ motioned her to move.<br/>	Mice nodded and scooted backwards by swinging her feet and moving to the other side of the table. She leaned on her elbows on the table. Not that you could tell, but it seemed like EJ had rolled his eyes.<br/>	“Alright.” EJ then walked me through what was happening and worked while I tried not to look because I couldn't really see it anyways.<br/>	“And done.” EJ sat back. I looked down. It was all stitched up and bandaged. “Now you’re gonna have to look over that and make sure that it stays healthy, then after about 4 days it should be okay and you can come back to me to get it checked and removed.”<br/>	“4 days?” I tilted my head.<br/>	“Well you’re not exactly human anymore now that you’re here. Most of us heal pretty quick, but with my work it heals correctly and leaves less of a scar.<br/>	“He also gets rid of pain.” Mice slid across the table next to me on her stomach.<br/>	“Well. Thank you EJ. It’s also nice to meet you.”<br/>	He nodded. “Yeah. Well you’re taking the place of an old friend.”<br/>	I hopped off the table and slapped my hand over my injury.<br/>	“Oh yeah. Also don’t get too crazy, you can tear it open.”<br/>	“Right.” I held a thumbs up.<br/>	“Guess I can’t drag you around huh?” Mice rolled off the table and landed on the floor. “But I can still jump around and that’s important.”<br/>	“Thanks EJ, see you around.” Mice lead the way out. I nodded at him and left the room after her.<br/>	After we were in the hall Mice sighed and turned to me. <br/> 	“Well, that’s the current team and the old team. You’ll get to meet all the other friends we have in this crazy place over time.” We walked down the hall. “I think it’s actually almost time for dinner.” Mice opened her purse and pulled out a small pocket watch and checked the time. “Oh yeah it is!” She put it away. “Well.” We stopped outside my door.<br/>	“I guess you should probably change out of those pants for now, you can give them to me and I’ll fix them if you’d like?”<br/>	“Okay.” I smiled. I pulled my key from my pants pocket and unlocked my door before coming inside. I went over to my closet limping and slipped inside. I pulled the pants away from my leg as I slowly took them off. Then I looked around at the clothes I had. I found a pair of shorts and slipped them on. They were just the right length where it wasn’t really touching the wound on my thigh.<br/>	I heard a bell ringing sound and turned around and came out of the closet.<br/>	“Dinner bell!” A voice yelled from beyond my door. It was no one I knew though. I smiled and left my room.</p><p>--</p><p>Original team -&gt; New team</p><p>Toby -&gt; Mice</p><p>Jeff -&gt; Worm</p><p>Hoody -&gt; Eve</p><p>Masky -&gt; Reader</p><p>Clockwork -&gt; Emerald </p><p>Sally -&gt; Minzy</p><p>Kat -&gt;EJ</p><p>Katie -&gt;Nina</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is a rewrite of a story I wrote a long time ago. It's on another if you would like to check it out, same username but on Quotev. It is a mess though and is poorly planned. But that is why I created this story! A lot of the other characters in this story are my own characters, but there are more that are other people's characters. Some personalities are strange to others, but it's based off the ones I used in the old story and some have changed. So if they act how you don't expect, that's just cause I changed some things up. I'll try my best to explain characters as we go and answer any questions I get. Also you are 18 in this story :). </p><p>As you may have noticed I listed Gender Neural Reader terms in the description. I felt that it truly did not matter if you were male or female for this story, so you can chose the gender. I use They/Them for the reader because of this. There are going to parts about clothes where I may split the story into masculine and feminine styles. It's your choice!! The character you are is based off an OC named Kai who is female, and is based off the old story's reader, however you are you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>